


His Scent

by sisenboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is bad with feelings, Fluff, M/M, or smell, stiles just wants him to see, the pack just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisenboi/pseuds/sisenboi
Summary: He didn’t even realize he was doing it, at first. But every time a member of the pack touches Stiles, Derek found himself replacing the scent with his own.





	His Scent

He didn’t even realize he was doing it, at first.

Erica had placed her hand on the back of Stiles’ neck as she passed. It was a quick gesture, something Stiles barely even acknowledged as he argued pizza toppings with Scott. 

But when Derek got up to get a drink, he replaced the spot that Erica’s hand had rested with his own hand. Stiles had stared at him for a long moment but Derek hadn’t noticed, just gone back to his seat with his acquired drink.

He didn’t know how long it had been going on. Thinking back, he vaguely realized that it had been quite a while.

Isaac had laid out against Stiles during a movie. Derek had found an excuse to press in close while reaching for something, masking Isaac’s scent with his own.

Lydia had laughed about something and rubbed a hand down Stiles’ arm. Derek had grabbed that arm to pull Stiles away from the table and make him clean up the plate he had left behind. 

Scott had hugged Stiles goodbye and patted his back. Derek had run a hand down his back and teased him about his fragile and bony spine.

By the time he realized what was going on, it had been happening for weeks.

His pack was baiting him. Putting their scent on Stiles -his Stiles!- and waiting for him to replace it with his own. And he had done it without even meaning to. 

What sort of game were they playing at? Trying to prove a point? It was pretty obvious he liked the sarcastic human, he didn’t need them shoving it in his face like that.

But when Stiles showed up wearing clothing borrowed from every member in the pack, Derek snapped.

“Out!”

His roar had the other wolves scrambling to obey. Everyone fled the loft as Stiles waited, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Took you long enough.”

“You did this?” Derek gasped out the words. The scents coming from Stiles were wrong. Not his. His mate didn’t smell like his!

“Well, it was my idea, yeah. I couldn’t really wrap my head around the idea of you liking me so I agreed to this. But I figured it wouldn’t work. But then they would touch me…and you would touch me. Every time. And if I show up smelling like someone else you look like someone kicked your dog.”

Stiles was peeling off layers as he talked, shedding Scott’s jacket and Isaac’s pants and Lydia’s sweater and Erica’s scarf.

What was left was a pair of his own gym shorts and a shirt he had stolen from Derek some time before. 

“Better?”

Derek didn’t need to respond. He was reaching for his mate…his mate. Hugging him close and reveling in their combined scents.

“Mine. Only mine.”

“Yeah, big guy. Yours. And you’re welcome! We both know you weren’t going to make a move.”

Stiles’ smirk had Derek rolling his eyes. 

But suddenly, he didn’t mind the pack’s involvement as much. As long as they kept their hands to themselves in the future.


End file.
